


blood for the fallen one

by The_Cursed_Blade



Series: the better memories [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Needs A Hug, Except Dream, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Retelling Canon, author needs a hug, major character death consequences, no beta we die like men, this is my coping with today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cursed_Blade/pseuds/The_Cursed_Blade
Summary: And then he began speaking, softly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there, Tommy. But I hope you can rest easy knowin’ that if Dream does anything to get out of that prison, I will…destroy him for you. I will make sure he suffers ten times worse than anything he did to you."---A vent fic.  I am very sad.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the better memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190099
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	blood for the fallen one

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting this off with a note that if you have not seen the streams today March 1st, 2021, do not read this fic.
> 
> I am writing this as...a vent and nothing more.

Tommy stood inside of the prison, staring at the lava, again. Behind him, Dream was sitting on the ground staring at the wall. At least it was quiet for the moment. But it wasn’t going to last. They had been at each other’s throats for the last several days. The food came in, they argued, they slept. The food came in, they argued, they slept.

Tommy couldn’t even tell what day it was. He was trying to count the number of times that he slept, but that felt like too much. There wasn’t a clock in the room anymore, nothing for them to use to tell how many days had passed. Dream seemed pretty calm about it. He didn’t seem bothered about keeping track of days or time. There was just more time stretched out in front of him.

And to be perfectly honest, Tommy found that part the strangest of all.

Dream didn’t talk about the time that was passing. It was like it didn’t matter.

“Sam!” Tommy yelled again. “SAM LET ME OUT. IT’S BEEN LIKE 19 DAYS. I KNOW WHAT I SIGNED. I READ THAT DOCUMENT. IT SAID 7 DAYS!”

“Sam’s not there, Tommy,” Dream said, “And he hasn’t been for hours. So just…shut up already.”

“He’ll hear me eventually and then he’ll let me out of the prison and then I can go back to…

“To what, Tommy? Your little hotel business? Your friends? What have you got out there that’s actually important?”

Tommy turned around. “I have more than you have in here. Not that that’s saying much since you’ve got fuck all in here. I have friends that I want to see, places I want to go. I’m kicking ass out there and you’re just fucking salty that you’re stuck in here.”

Dream stood up. “I’m not going to be stuck in here forever, Tommy. I’m going to get out. And then I’m going to get revenge on them all.”

Tommy paused. “Are you going to hurt Tubbo?”

Dream shrugged. “I’m not going to tell you my plans. You’ve been a pain in the ass the entire time that you’ve been here.”

Tommy made a face. “You’re the pain in the ass here. You think that you’re a bad bitch, but you’re not anything Dream.”

Dream walked forward. “I’m not anything? I’m still more powerful than you. You keep saying that you’re better, but Tommy…you’ve got no power. Sure you got your discs back, sure you ‘won’ the battle. But I’m going to always be the winner here. I will always have more power than you, Tommy. Always.”

Tommy almost took a step backward, but the heat of the lava was burning at his back. “You’re just a bitch, Dream. And one day you’ll be dead and gone.”

“But if you don’t have me, you don’t have the knowledge of how to bring back anyone.”

Tommy was silent.

“Not that it matters. Because I’m never going to bring back Wilbur or Schlatt. I wouldn’t bring back Tubbo, even if you begged for it. I could see it now, Tubbo dead, and you crawling back here to beg me to bring him back. I would have said no to you, Tommy.”

Tommy hesitated, he wanted to move away from lava, wanted to be somewhere safer. “You don’t scare me, Dream.”

“I don’t? You sure seem scared of me right now.”

“I could kill you Dream, but I-“

“You won’t?”

“No, because you’re a sad little man with no real power, but you think you have so much power still. I will get to walk out of here. And you won’t. You’re stuck in here forever. And that revival book? Fuck you. It’s probably not real. After all, you got it from Schlatt and he’s fucking dead.”

And there it was, a dangerous glint in Dream’s eyes. Tommy had seen it before several times during the time that they’d been stuck together, the edge of something dangerous. And this time, Dream didn’t turn away when he got that look in his eyes. It got worse, sharper. And then Dream grabbed Tommy’s shirt and threw him across the cell, letting Tommy slam his head into the obsidian. “Why don’t you go see Schlatt, then, and ask him?”

Dream raised his fist and let it slam into Tommy’s face, over and over and over.

When Tommy didn’t move anymore, Dream stood at the lava. “Sam,” he called out, “I need you to remove a body from my cell.” And then he sat down against the wall, his knuckles red and blood splattered across his mask.

\-----

Techno was outside, looking at the landscape, admiring the way that the area his house looked. It was peaceful today. It had been quiet for a while. A change of pace, a calm time in an otherwise chaotic world. There was of course so much that he was doing that he was spending his time on. His plans were all working well. He was content with the quiet version of the world that he was in.

And that’s when he saw Ranboo walking through the snow, going slower than he would have expected. Ranboo sees him and then pauses, looking at his own house before walking through the fence to come around to where Techno was standing.

“What’s up, Ranboo?” Techno asked, tilting his head. “You’re lookin’ rather somber there.”

“Yeah…uh,” Ranboo started, looking at the floor. “Something happened today, Techno. And…I’m guessing you haven’t heard because you’ve been out here. I was in town, working on a project…and…” Ranboo paused and took a breath. “And I don’t believe it, but Sam told us that Tommy…that Tommy’s…” Ranboo sighed out a breath and was about to open his mouth. Techno’s hand clamped down on his shoulder.

Ranboo looked up at Techno’s face. His eyes were tired and his mouth was set in a line. “He’s gone, isn’t he?”

Ranboo nodded and looked down again.

Techno took a breath and then walked inside the house. He pulled out all the supplies he could, tucking them away in his bag. And then he was off through the snow, walking along the path that Ranboo had taken.

“What are you about to do, Techno?” Ranboo shouted.

Techno didn’t stop, didn’t look back. “What needs to be done. And no more than that.”

“Do you…need help?”

“No, Ranboo. I don’t need help.”

Techno was quiet during the walk. He didn’t look over his shoulder, didn’t stop walking as he went through the nether. He didn’t run either. He walked with the confidence of someone that knew what they were doing. But his knuckles were bone white and his eyes were narrowed.

He walked down the prime path, walking along the wooden path. Behind him, Ranboo was trailing. He didn’t know what else to do. He could have let Techno go alone, but he wanted to see what was going to happen. He knew that it wasn’t going to end well, whatever it was.

Techno walked up to the prison entrance without ever pausing. He only stopped when he got to the closed portal. He pressed the button, turning on the intercom and summoning Sam from wherever he was.

“…yes?” Sam’s voice came through the speakers.

“Let me in, Sam,” Techno snarled.

“Techno, look we’re still on lockdown, I haven’t figured out who-“

“Sam, listen to me very carefully. I don’t care what you have or haven’t found. I need to get in and I need to have a friendly chat with Dream. And you’re going to let me keep my armor on the entire way in.”

“…I can’t, Techno.”

“You will.”

“I’m as upset about Tommy as you are, Techno. It’s probably my fault for not figuring out what happened and leaving them locked in there for as long as I did, but I can’t just let you in. There’s still a security breach that I’m looking into and I-“

“Sam you don’t understand. I’m coming in there and either you can let me in and supervise it or in about 3 days, I will be in your prison, tearing it apart so that I can get to Dream and get what I want. And I will make sure that you or any of your guards that get in the way fall by my blade.”

Sam stepped through the portal, standing in front of Techno. “I get it Techno, I do. I’m… it doesn’t matter. I just, if you break-in, he’s going to be able to use that to break out. And you owe him a favor, how do I know that this isn’t part of his whole plan?”

Techno towered over Sam. “I swear on Philza’s life that I’m not letting Dream out of that prison alive, Sam. Just let me in there.”

Sam took off his helmet and rubbed his face. “You can’t kill Dream. That’s the one rule. He…deserves to be stuck there for the rest of eternity. You can beat him within an inch of his life, but you can’t get rid of him.”

“Deal, now let’s go.”

Sam gestured at the portal for Techno. Techno walked through. Sam stood there for a moment, eyes closed for a second. He put on his helmet and then looked past the entrance to where Ranboo was looking around the corner. “I can’t let you in, Ranboo, especially for a non-regulation visit like this. Go home.”

Ranboo nodded and then walked away from the prison, disappearing back to the other buildings. Sam watched for a moment before he walked through the portal and met Techno on the other side.

“This way,” he said to Techno as he walked over to the entrance that the guards use. “Just…don’t touch anything.”

Techno didn’t say anything, but followed Sam through the prison, following closely behind him with his hand on his sword the entire time.

“I…I’m sorry, Techno. I didn’t think that Dream would still want to do things like that. I had tried to break him so hard early on and I thought it was enough. I thought Tommy would be safe.”

“You didn’t kill Tommy, Sam,” Techno said, “If I know Tommy, it was also probably his own fault. It doesn’t make me any less angry, but…he was always putting himself into bad situations.”

“But I could have stopped this, Techno. I could have saved him. Instead, I had to get his body out of Dream’s cell myself and carry him out. Dream didn’t care. Dream didn’t even react to me being in there. It was like I didn’t exist.”

Techno paused. “Where…where is Tommy?”

“I…we can go see his body first if you want? I was getting things to make him a grave when you showed up. I don’t…I wasn’t sure if anyone else was going to make him a grave. I was going to put it over near the bench at his house.”

Techno was silent for a moment. “I’ll…say goodbye after I’ve dealt with Dream. And he…would probably like that grave.”

Sam nodded and the two continued in silence through the prison until they got the wall of lava. Sam turned off the lava, let it stop flowing through the room. Techno stood at the edge of the platform, staring at the cell. Dream stood at the entrance of the cell, staring back at Techno.

“I didn’t expect that you would be the one that got here. And I didn’t expect Sam to break protocol,” Dream said.

“Do you feel proud about what you did, Dream?” Techno said, “You killed a child. You destroyed a life because you got annoyed. Do you feel good?”

“Yeah, actually. I feel great. And you owe me a favor, Techo. So why don’t you just turn around, kill Sam, and let me out of here.”

Techno snorted. “Yeah because I’m going to honor that agreement right now?”

“You weren’t even on speaking terms with him. He betrayed you again, I thought you would be happy to know that he was gone.”

“What did you do, Dream? What plan did you put into motion to get to this point? What is the end game of this plan?”

“What plan, Techno? I’m stuck. It’s only a plan if you work with me and get me out of here. And then I’ll help you bring back Philza if he dies.”

Techno pulled his sword out. “You put Tommy into an early grave and are offering to bring back Philza in the future?”

“Do you want me to bring back Tommy instead? I could do that. All it would take is letting me out of here.”

Techno turned around for a moment and took a deep breath and then he looked at Sam. “Send me across. I think I need to use some….advanced interrogation techniques.”

Sam wasn’t looking at Techno, but staring at a switch, he turned his head and nodded. And when Techno was back in place, Sam sent him across. And this time, he didn’t lower the lava. The least he could do was witness what was coming.

Techno walked across the platform and stood in front of Dream, looking down at the prisoner. At least his time in jail had made him skinnier, weaker. “You fucked up, Dream. You fucked up. And I’ve told you before, I believe in absolute reciprocity. And since Tommy’s not here to get what he deserves in the form of payback, I’ll be doing this in his place.” Techno pulled out his sword and put it under Dream’s chin.

“But I could bring him back, Techno. I could you a second chance with that kid.”

Techno snarled. “You know, I’m fine with him bein’ gone if it means that you can never mess with his head again. So today…today this is about revenge for the fallen.” And then the blade slid across Dream’s throat, a line of red dripping down his skin.

And the voices grew louder and louder in Techno’s head. “ _ Blood for the blood god. Blood for the fallen one. Blood for vengeance.” _

\-----

When Techno left the cell, his sword was dripping with blood and parts of his cloak were spotted with it. He looked at Sam. “Let me say goodbye to Tommy now,” Techno said as he wiped his blade off on his cloak, coating more of it with blood.

Sam could only nod and lead Techno through the back parts of the prison, to where Tommy’s body lay, covered with a sheet. “I’m going to bury him tonight, can’t leave his body out like this for too long.”

Techno nodded and stepped forward, pulling down the sheet for a moment, just to see his face. He moved Tommy’s hair out of the way for a moment and then he pulled his hand back. And then he began speaking, softly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there, Tommy. But I hope you can rest easy knowin’ that if Dream does anything to get out of that prison, I will…destroy him for you. I will make sure he suffers ten times worse than anything he did to you. And his death? It will be painfully slow. He will bleed so much and I hope that you, wherever you are…I hope it brings you peace, Tommy. I hope you and Wilbur get to be at peace for once. And I may never see you, since y’know Technoblade never dies heh, but I will make sure that people remember you. You always will be a legend, Tommy. I’ll make sure they remember.”

Techno put his hand on Tommy’s hand, smoothing down his hair and then he covered him up with the sheet again. He stood up straight and looked at Sam. “I’ll help you dig the grave. You shouldn’t have to do this alone.”

It took quiet hours of work to get the grave set up, to get things made, but Techno and Sam put together everything. Somewhere along the way, Phil joined them in helping to put together everything. But it was Sam that carried him out of the prison. And they put him into the grave that they had marked out.

In the quiet hours of the night, other people came, some people said goodbye, some didn’t even know what to say. But Techno sat vigil the whole night, protecting Tommy from those that would otherwise gloat.

And when the morning came, Techno sat on the bench and watched the sunrise. Then they filled the grave and they went their separate ways, Sam to the prison, Techno to the tundra once more. But Phil remained.

“Wilbur, if you’re out there, make sure he’s happy.” Phil pulled down his hat a little lower on his face as he stood in front of the grave for an extra moment, a bird landing on the bench next to him. And after a moment, he left too, heading back to the tundra. The bird fluttered away, loudly calling out in the new day.

And over the days and weeks that passed, the soil on top of the grave grew grass, and then it bloomed into a patch of poppies, red and bright and full of life. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave criticism if you want, but this fic was written in two hours while i was processing the events and watching other streams, it's not my best and i know it.


End file.
